


Stay wide awake.

by SweetGabriel



Series: Fifty Shades of Darker. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of sexual abuse, Angst with hopefully happy ending, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek tells the pack, Hurt Scott, It's made with my tears, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scott Needs A Hug, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The pack helps Scott, Two Endings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, You might want to bring the tissues, one will break your heart, the other will make you see a dentist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: In the aftermath of Derek finding out what his uncle did to Scott, the pack tries to help the broken shell of a wolf.





	1. Let the sky rain fire on the doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you think the last chapter of Did you hear me scream was bad, this is worse, so much worse.

Chapter one.  
Let the sky rain fire on the doomed.

_“Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.”_ _  
―_ _[J.K. Rowling](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1077326.J_K_Rowling) _ _,_ _[Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/4640799) _

He stayed for almost a day watching Scott sleep fitfully, small whimpers coming from the teen and tears of distress coated his cheeks.

He sighed and walked out of the train and was instantly met by the concerned eyes of Isaac and Boyd. He walked up to a wall and banged his fist against the concrete, the beta’s flinching.

“Will he ever be okay again?” Boyd asked.

Derek just shook his head, “Isaac, tell Boyd what happened.” Derek looked away again.

“No, he’ll never be okay again Boyd,” Isaac whispered.

A pained yelp from his sleeping area sent Derek running in and made him stop dead in his tracks. Instead of a sleeping Scott lying on a pile of sheets, was now a dark brown wolf, the wolf looked at Derek with panic in its eyes.

The Alpha let out an enraged snarl at the sight. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it shouldn’t be possible, but it was. At the Alpha’s snarl the wolf had rolled over and showed his belly, his throat was bared too. Derek stopped himself from letting out the howl that was fighting to come out, and slowly he walked over to Scott, getting down on his knees and burying his hands in the soft fur. The soft rumbling that came out of his mouth was meant as comfort.

“Hey buddy,” he whispered and tangled his fingers in the fur, “Wanna shift back for me?” he said again.

The wolf looked up at Derek with pained eyes and whined softly, resting its head on Derek’s hands.

“Listen Scott, I know this is easier to handle like a wolf, but, but I can’t let you stay like this,” Derek took a deep breath before he continued, “You risk getting stuck in this form and I can’t have that.”

He lifted the wolf’s head and made the teen’s eyes meet his, “That’s why I’m going to make you shift back okay, you can’t avoid this Scott.”

Derek never thought that a wolf could have so many expressions in its face but Scott succeeded.

Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and took a firm grip on Scott’s head, his fingers tangling even deeper into the fur, “Shift!” He ordered, his voice hard and firm as he looked Scott straight in the eyes, the pup’s eyes glowing golden in response.

Scott whined and tried to move away from Derek’s hold on his head, but when the Alpha growled, the beta stopped. Slowly Derek could see the fur retreating and bones pop with sickening sounds, the teen whining and whimpering in the discomfort of changing back to human.

After full five minutes Derek’s hands held a shaking Scott in his arms, the teen’s arms was locked around him in a tight embrace.

“It’s okay Scott, it’s going to be okay, hush,” he said as he stroked the teen’s hair in soothing motions.

“Derek.” A voice sounded and made him look up to see Isaac stand with Boyd behind him.

“Not now, Scott and I need to talk.”

The beta’s nodded and left the Alpha and beta to themselves.

He turned his attention back to Scott and looked the teen in the eyes. “Scott?” he asked, “I need you to talk to me.” At the teen’s headshake, Derek sighed and let go of Scott, rising to his feet and walked out of the room.

“Isaac,” he said and made the beta follow him outside.

“Tell me everything that happened at Scott’s after you moved in with him, did Peter ever come to the house when you were there?” he said and turned around to face his beta.

Isaac swallowed thickly before looking up at Derek.

“At some point he stopped letting me come inside his room. One day when he was out with Stiles and Lydia, I walked into his room. There was nothing unnatural about the way it looked, but there was this scent, like fear. I’ve been a werewolf long enough to know how cum and sex smells, his room reeked of it, but, but it wasn’t his.” Isaac said and closed his eyes and looked at the door separating them from the rest of their pack.

“He lied,” Derek snarled. Scott had told him that Peter had stopped when Isaac had moved in, but Isaac didn’t lie, he wasn’t old enough to know how to hide a lie.

“Derek, try to watch it from his point of view. He thought that if he told us, we would leave him, he tried to hide it from me, he lied when I confronted him about the smell in his room, he panicked.”

_Isaac POV._

_He waited in the living-room for Scott to come home. He had been getting frustrated that the beta wouldn’t let him enter his room and had finally gotten enough. The others room smelled like fear, something Isaac had been fast to identify, there was also the overwhelming scent of cum and sex, something he didn’t want to think about._

_Isaac had long time ago learned how a room smelled like, when one of them had been jacking off, but the scent of that and fear combined didn’t sit well with him, so he decided to corner Scott when he got home._

_A key sliding into a lock alerted Isaac that Scott was home again. When Scott came into the living-room and saw Isaac sitting on the couch, Isaac noted that the others heartbeat spiked._

_“Hey, something I can do for you,” he asked and licked his lips, something Isaac had learned that Scott did when he was nervous, and Scott was very nervous right now._

_He sighed and took a deep breath. “You know you can trust me, right?” He didn’t approach the problem directly. Scott looked at him with a taken aback expression._

_“Of cause I know I can trust you Isaac,” he answered, “What’s wrong?” he asked back._

_He laughed dryly and looked Scott right in the eyes, “I’m asking you that question Scott. Your room smells like cum, sex and fear and I don’t think that you have suddenly become afraid of jacking off in the house, or have sex in it for that matter, so you tell me what the hell is wrong,” he said, eyes flashing golden and reached out with his hand to touch Scott’s shoulder._

_The reaction he got from the older beta wasn’t expected. Scott flinched away from his touch, a snarl ripped itself from the others mouth, Scott’s eyes flashing golden before resuming their brown color again._

_“Scott, it’s okay,” he said shocked at the teen’s reaction._

_Scott didn’t say anything but he had begun to breathe heavily and Isaac could hear his erratic heartbeat, he was bordering on a panic attack._

_“There’s nothing wrong,” Scott said and took his phone, answering, only saying a simple okay, before hanging up, looking at Isaac again._

_“I have to go again, Stiles need to talk to me,” he lied and before Isaac could stop him, he was out of the house, leaving the younger beta standing behind, muttering “That wasn’t Stiles Scott,” and called Derek in hope that the good for nothing Alpha would know what was wrong with Scott._

“I should have known,” Isaac said.

Derek laid a hand on his beta’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, “You couldn’t have known. Scott needs to be shown that we won’t leave him. I think he needs to talk with somebody that’s not pack, maybe Deaton or his sister Morrel, cause I don’t think he’ll open up to us, not right now ad not without force.”

Isaac nodded, “I’ll tell Melissa,” he heard the beta said before he turned around and walked back inside again, barking out an order to Boyd, “Leave.”

When the door had closed behind the beta, Derek turned and looked around. To think that not even a week ago, he was trying to convince Scott that he hadn’t killed him. The irony of how one sentence can change the outcome was big.

Scott POV.

He missed the feeling that the shift to full wolf had given him. As human his mind was able to process what happened, what he had said. God, what if they threw him out, Peter had threatened with that, if he even thought of telling other people. He knew he worried the people around him.

Deaton had serval times asked him if he was alright, that if something was wrong he shouldn’t hesitate to come to him and talk. If that wasn’t what broke the dam inside Scott, he broke down in front of his boss, his body shaking with sobs as the man held him until he was able to get up again, mumbling “I’m gonna be okay, no need to worry.”

Then there was Isaac. It was so much harder to keep it from him. When Peter came over at night he tried to muffle his cries, the pleas for Peter to stop. But Peter never stopped.  
Then one day when he had been out with Stiles and Lydia, talking about him and how worried they were about him, he came home to Isaac sitting on the couch, looking up at him with a worried gaze and he just knew, oh how he knew that Isaac knew.

When the younger beta stated that he had been in his room, he panicked, he knew what was coming now, but it never came, Isaac just asked him if he had become afraid of jacking off in the house, but Scott could smell the underlying scent of concern coming from the younger wolf, Isaac reeked of it.

He saw and felt Isaac’s hand come nearer him and he couldn’t help the snarl or the flinch the came from him, Isaac immediately pulled his hand pack, the scent of the other’s concern growing stronger.

He was saved by his phone ringing and without looking at the caller ID, he took it, Peter’s voice greeting him, he was sick of it.

_“Scott, I need you with me, don’t waste my time, it’s pressures.” He said._

_“Okay,” he answered and hung up._

He had fled his house after that, he didn’t want to be with Peter but he had no choice in the matter.

The thing was that everybody had been concerned about him, he didn’t believe it, and Peter’s words were still embarked in his head that they would leave him.

He was suddenly brought back to reality by his Alpha’s voice, it sounded like he was on the phone.

“No, I don’t know, he won’t talk to us, not really. I know he’s hiding a lot of what happened. I think he needs to talk with either you or your sister.” There was a brief pause, “Yes thank you. We can try tomorrow if it fits. Yes.”

The call was ended and heavy footsteps marked that the Alpha was walked into the train, heading his way.

God how was he afraid.


	2. My beautiful relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Deaton doesnt go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment, you know who you are.

Chapter two.  
My beautiful relief.

" _Anger is an acid that can do more  
harm to the vessel in which it is stored  
than to anything on which it is poured."_ _  
_ _―_ _Mark Twain_

He didn't tell Scott anything when he walked into the room and saw the teen sitting up against the wall, big brown eyes staring back at him. He walked over and sat beside the young wolf, shooting his sad glances.

"What did my boss want?" Scott asked and sighed.

"It's more his sister. She wants to talk to you, said that it might make you more willing to say something when there wasn't any pack member near." He answered and looked up just in time to see Scott make a run for the door, his roar sounded barely a second after, making Scott whine and seek shelter up against the wall, his head hidden, and Derek caught glimpses of golden in the pup's eyes.

Derek shot a pained look at Scott and reached his hand forward, he hoped Scott would take it, if not, and then he might as well find a better Alpha for the teen.

He heard shuffling and looked up to see Scott had moved to a crunch and looked intense at the Alpha. Derek bowed his head but didn't move.

More sounds came and soon, Derek felt the barest pressure being put in his outstretched hand. He smiled and looked up again to see Scott had laid his hand in Derek's. He curled his hand around Scott's and pulled the teen into a hug, Scott tensing for a moment before returning it.

"You can't do that again Scott," he said, his voice a little low from where it was buried against Scott's shirt.

"He said…" Scott stopped and Derek could feel the tears staining his shirt.

"He said... that if I ever told you. That if I ever told you, what he would do to me would be even worse. I'm scared Derek," Scott whispered and the teen pressed his head even more against Derek's shoulder. Derek just held him, he didn't know what to do, he should have pressed more when he cornered the teen right after they had finished planning the attack on the Alpha pack.

_He had gotten enough. During the entire meeting Scott had only said one thing, and that was to him. He had noticed that the beta, kept as big as a distance to his uncle as possible, and when Peter had sent Scott a smile the beta's heartrate had spiked and his eyes had dated to the door. Derek could smell the fear rolling of Scott in waves. So when they had all talked about the fight, Derek sent everybody home, he shot his uncle a hard glare and ordered the 'should have stayed dead' man out of his loft, his own beta's following him out._

_When he saw Scott was about to leave too, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, pulling it away as soon as it had landed, when the young wolf flinched and the scent of fear spiked._

" _Scott, what's wrong," he asked concerned, this wasn't right._

" _Nothing," the pup mumbled._

_Derek sighed before he laid a hand on Scott again, this time closer to his neck and gave a squeeze, the teen didn't flinch this time, and he slowly led the wolf over to his couch and made him sit down._

" _You're concerning a lot of people Scott. Two days ago Isaac called me and said…" he broke off when Scott looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "It wasn't me Derek, I swear."_

_He sighed again and sat down beside the teen and thought back to his conversation with Isaac. When they were done talking he had almost torn his entire loft down, he promised Isaac that he would try to do something, but then the beta had whispered "I think it was Peter." And then he had hung up._

" _Scott, if my uncle is hurting you, you can talk to me okay!?"_

_There was no answer from Scott but the teen had begun shaking and Derek could smell salt in the air, along with blood. He looked down to see Scott had his claws out and was clawing wildly at his arms._

" _Scott, stop it," he said before he took each of Scott's arms, ignoring the growl and straining to get free, he took the teen wolf in an embrace. Scott's dam had finally broken, and the teen was crying and sobbing hysterically, his arms now locked around Derek._

_They sat like that for hours before Scott finally said something._

" _I'm sorry," and he crawled away from Derek, "It's not Peter, I'm handling it," he continued and walked out of the door._

" _Scott, this is the complete opposite of handling it."_

_The pup looked down at the dried blood on his hands._

" _I didn't have sex in my room Derek, I don't know who but it wasn't me a. . ." He snarled at Scott's lies, and watched as the young wolf flinched and bared his neck for him. His breath caught at the act of submission and his snarl became a surprised gasp._

_He walked towards Scott and laid his hand on the teen's neck, accepting the submission from the beta._

" _You can deny it all you want Scott, but I won't pressure you. Come to me when you want to talk."_

_The beta nodded and slowly walked out of the loft, looking back at Derek one last time, before he softly closed the door._

_As soon as the door closed behind Scott Derek took a chair and tossed it into a wall, the wood shattering. He let out a roar and went out to find his uncle, 'I'm going to kill you Peter.'_

"Come on Scott," he said and let the pup out of the train and pass the concerned eyes of Isaac and Boyd.

"I'm staying with him." Was the only thing he said before he led Scott out to his car, and made the teen sit on the passenger he started the car, he could feel the others eyes on him, "Are you mad at me?" a small voice sounded, broken and barely there.

Derek tightened his grip around the steering wheel.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad over that we didn't see what he did to you until it, until it was already too late." He answered tensely and drove out of the parking lot.

They continued to sit in silence for almost ten minutes, before it was broken.

"He didn't only rape me," Scott whispered quietly while he starred out of the window, eyes lost in the past.

"He sa-said that it was his duty to raise me like a man, to learn that not everything was given, that I had to learn how good I had it, how pleased I should be with him for wha…" he broke off when Derek shot him a look and he bowed his head in submission.

Derek had parked the car on the side of the road and laid his hand on Scott's neck, Scott looked up at Derek's still red eyes and Derek kept his gaze there.

"Scott, no matter what my uncle did to you, no matter what he drilled into your head, he will never lay a hand on you again, because he's not coming back, never. You're my beta and that will never change, you can yell at me, you can fight me and you can threaten me and I will still be here for you, got it," he said with mild command in his voice.

Scott nodded and Derek started the car again. He knew it wasn't over; he wanted Scott to become angry, to yell and scream at people. He didn't like the small fragile person he had become; scared to be thrown out of the pack he had fought so long to not be a part of. Hell, he was even afraid of his own shadow.

The last five minutes in the car was spent in silence, Derek shooting glances at Scott. He really hoped that Deaton's sister could get Scott to talk, maybe even realize that Derek wouldn't throw him out of the pack.

"Come Scott," he said and got out of the car and waited on Scott to do the same. After a minute, Scott's door opened and the wolf made careful steps towards Derek and nodded. "Better get this done."

Derek sighed sadly and led Scott inside with a light hand on his back and opened the door to the waiting room, a bell signaling that they had arrived.

Morrel stepped into the room and greeted them.

"Now Derek, I know that you want to be here when me and Scott talk but I think it will be a bad idea," she started out before she smiled a friendly smile at Scott, "Why don't you go sit in my brother's office while I talk with Derek." Scott nodded a little before he dragged his feet over the floor and out of Derek's eyesight.

"From what you and my brother have told me I think Scott suffer from sever PTSD and angst, maybe even a little denial when I think about it. He knows what Peter did to him was wrong from the start, but he was unable to stop it from happening." She said and leaned against the counter top.

"Will he ever be okay," Derek asked.

"Peter will always be a shadow in your beta's life, always. But it will be no use in blaming yourself for what has already happened; we have enough of that in Scott."

Derek wanted to protest but he knew that being in the room with Scott, would most likely just make the young wolf even more nervous than he already was.

"Okay, should I leave," he asked.

Morrel nodded, "That would be best; I'll call you when we're done."

Derek bowed his head and left the room.

Scott POV.

He knew he was shaking but he couldn't stop. He tried to listen for his Alpha's footsteps when he heard sounds, but the only person that entered the room was Morrel, she gave him a small smile.

"Derek will not be present for the meetings that we have," she started saying and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I don't need help Morrel, I'm doing fine without it, thank you," he tried to convince her, but to no avail.

Morrel POV.

"Scott, you were raped, not once, not twice but serval times, it even happened in your own home, in your room. Your earlier shift to full wolf shows that you and your mental help are under great risk. I know that you think by denying what happened to you are worse than accepting the help you are offered." She pinned the teen under a hard glare before sighing.

"I want you to tell me about the last time he ever touched you, when was it?"

She knew that she was putting the young man under a lot of pressure but she was worried about him, the boy her brother said had potential to become a True Alpha, but she guessed that that wouldn't happen now, not with his submission to Derek.

He looked horrified at her, his eyes big and his mouth was agape. She sent him a look, "Please Scott."

Scott POV.

He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Mind getting Deaton," he asked. He didn't want to talk to Morrel; he didn't really trust her, not like he trusted Deaton.

She nodded and left the room in search of her brother.

He looked up at the celling, what should he tell them. He couldn't really lie to them, not to Deaton. He looked at his hands and flexed his fingers, what would have happened if he killed Peter? He could have killed him, when the man was under the haze of an orgasm, it would be so easy to just let his claws out and slash the man's throat, to end him for once and all.

His musings was broken when the door opened again, this time Deaton entered first, with Morrel behind him.

"I'm afraid that I have urgent business to attend but my brother will take care of you," she said before leaving the room and then the building.

Suddenly he felt hot; he felt like he couldn't breathe, he laid a hand against his chest. He heaved after breath, why couldn't he breathe?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a urgent voice close to him.

"Breathe Scott, calm down, just breathe, calm down," it kept going until he felt like he could breathe again. He felt the cool surface of a glass in his hand, and with too great difficulty he curled his fingers around it and with help from his boss, he led it up to his lips

"It's okay Scott. How about we start easy? Start with why you think Derek will throw you out of the pack. He killed his uncle again when he found out what the man had done to you. He's been the Alpha he should have been from the moment he killed Peter for the first time."

He looked to his side and saw Deaton sitting there with his hand on his shoulder and he sighed, why did he think Derek would throw him out of the pack?

"Because I'm dirty. Because when he touched me and told me to enjoy it, I did, I enjoyed it." He said lowly and turned his head away from the older man's penetrating eyes.

"From what you have just told me Scott, you only enjoyed it because he told you to, and I'm willing to bet a lot of things that he used the power of an Alpha when he told you so."

Scott would admit that his boss had a point, but it didn't change the fact that he felt dirty.

"I didn't even know how I shifted. I just wanted relief from everything. For that short moment before he came and ordered me to change back, that's what I got. I still knew what had happened to me, it was just easier to bear as a wolf. Everything was muted, I felt no anger, no hate, no nothing." He answered and clenched his hands. Deaton was making it so easy to just let it all out.

"A wolf does not have the same thoughts or feelings as a human. We emissaries call it feral, a werewolf that relies on instincts only. Derek wanted you to shift back as fast as possible so you didn't get stuck in the full shift. I understand why you did what you did Scott, but to get back to the original question of why you think Derek want's to throw you out of the pack."

He let out a frustrated groan and closed his eyes. He had already told him why. He felt dirty. When he opened them again they were tinged golden.

"Because how can an Alpha want a weak beta," he growled and turned around to slash at Deaton. It was like all light had turned off inside of him and only an all-consuming rage. Why did they keep pushing, he had already told them he was fine.

But the other man was faster to react then the wolf wanted and jabbed a needle into his neck, emptying it's contents before the wolf had time to reach and it slumped into a heap on the floor, it's mind blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comment.


	3. The marks he left on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to BohemianBeatle for commenting.

Chapter three.  
The marks he left on me.

" _The Rain Falls Because sky can no  
longer handle its heaviness._ _  
_ _Just like Tears, It falls because the  
heart can no longer handle the pain.. !"_ _  
_ _―_ _Dinesh Kumar Biran_

He paced around in the small room, his eyes darting to the still form of Scott. The beta was still on the table that Deaton had moved him to.

The vet had called him and told him what had happened, what Scott had said, what the teen believed.

He sighed and looked up when he heard Deaton enter the room again.

"What can I do for him? He doesn't want to talk to me, not really." He said and shot Deaton a look of despair.

The vet took a deep breath and looked at the Alpha sadly, it was like he didn't know the answer to the question  
either, and that he was just as lost as Derek was.

"I think that all you can do are that you take Scott home and when he wakes up again you tell him that no matter what he does or what he thinks, that you will never leave him. We do not know the true extent of Peter's actions towards Scott, only what Scott have told us. You make Scott tell you everything Peter did to him, you let him cry as much as he wishes and you tell him that Peter cannot touch him anymore."

Derek snorted, "I've already told him that but he still doesn't believe me."

Deaton just shook his head and watched the pair.

"I'll take him home." He said and lifted Scott up in his arms, noting how light he was. Had he even been eating since last time he gave the pup something to eat?

The vet opening the door so he could get out without having to let go of the wolf in his arms.

The drive back to the lair was silent; Scott had still to wake up and was sitting limp on the passenger seat. The only sounds were their breathing.

When he parked the car in front of the abandoned building, Isaac was the first to greet him, his eyes scanning over Scott's silent form in Derek's arms.

"What happened?"

"Peter happened," Derek snapped back and walked past Isaac and down the stairs and into his sleeping area where he gently laid Scott down on the old battered mattress, covering him with a quilt and settling for just watching him.

The peace lasted for almost an hour before Scott woke with a shout, his eyes darting around in the room before they finally found Derek sitting against a wall with his legs drawn up to his chest.

Derek could see the gears turn in the younger wolf's head as he slowly came back to reality. Scott tried to stand up but only got up on his knees before his legs gave out under him. Before he could reach the floor, Derek had caught him and pulled him back to the mattress and sat down beside him.

"What happened? Why do you keep thinking that I'll throw you out of the pack Scott? I would never do that and I think that you know it. I also know that Peter did more to you than what you have told people so far, so please, talk to me buddy," he said in the softest voice he could talk in while he tried to look serious.

Scott whined and looked down, "I have told you everything he did to me, there's not more than that."

"Remember that time just before the fight with the Alpha's? I tried to talk to him then but he denied everything that I said to him, just told me that we were seeing things that weren't true." He tried to start but stopped when he saw the sheer panic in the pup's eyes, the fear rolling off Scott in waves as he looked up at Derek with hurt in his eyes.

"You talked to him?" Scott's breath hitched a little and he looked at the Alpha with tears in his eyes.

"You made him think that I had told you. THAT'S WHY I'M SO AFRAID!" Scott yelled and hit Derek with his fists and Derek just let him, not even blinking, just letting Scott let go of his anger.

When Scott finally stopped he just fell together, Derek laid his arms around the beta in an embrace and made soothing rumbles deep in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

When Scott tried to move away, Derek tightened his arms around the pup. Scott kept straining against the Alpha's hold around him and he released a soft whine, "Please let me go Der."

Derek sighed and let go of the teen wolf, letting Scott move away from him, creating a distance that made the Hale even more sad as he left the room the let the pup be alone for a little time.

Scott POV.

He let go of his legs as soon as his Alpha left the room. He hid his head in his hands, God, he had almost killed his boss, and he wouldn't have realized it before it would have been too late. Maybe he should have told people, ignored Peter's warnings and threats and just tell people what the oldest Hale did to him, what could have happened?

He had known for long that people were worried about him, his mother was just one of the few, then came Isaac and Derek and last came Deaton. Stiles hadn't seen anything, just laughed it off when he flinched when the other teen touched him when he wasn't prepared for it. He wanted to be angry at Stiles for it, wanted to ask his friend for life if he hadn't sensed that something had been wrong with him. But he knew that if Stiles had confronted him about it, he would have denied it, he had simply not been ready, he doubted that he was ready, even now.

He had googled how people tackled having been raped, they had all gotten help, they had all wrote about how people said that it was okay to be angry, to feel something but that it wasn't healthy keeping it all in and not talking to people about it.

His thoughts went back to the trip he had had with Lydia and Allison, how worried they were about him.

_They had settled down on a bench in the park, watching children around them play and all the things Scott had always wished that he could do when he had been a child._

" _Scott, we want to talk to you about something."_

_He froze from where he sat between them, his thoughts raced, did they know, God, Peter was going to make him regret this trip when he got back home._

_He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his heart started racing even more, and he looked to his left and into the concerned eyes of Lydia Martin._

" _Scott, people are worried about you. We have all noticed that you avoid Derek and Peter. I think Isaac is the one that's most concerned about you. He tells us that sometimes he hears sounds at night, sounds that are coming from your room and they scare him. You can trust us Scott." She says quietly._

_He laughs quietly to himself. He can trust them. If he thought Peter wouldn't give him a full scene then he would tell them in a heartbeat. But he couldn't._

" _There's nothing wrong that I can't handle. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now," he said in return._

_It was true, he did have a lot on his mind, he thought about all the things Peter had done to him the day before, in his room, Isaac just down the hall. Oh how Peter had enjoyed that that he couldn't struggle without Isaac hearing anything._

" _Now if you will excuse me, I need to make dinner tonight, my mom's home." He shrugged and walked away, leaving his two friends even more concerned for him._

He took a deep breath and stood up, trying to make the folds on his shirt disappear. He wanted to fix things, and if he wanted to do that he needed to fix things with Derek. If the man wanted to know what Peter had done to him, well, then Scott would show him what Peter had done to him.

He pushed the door to the room outside the train open and walked out. Immediately he could feel their eyes on him, Derek's were the heaviest.

"Scott?" Derek said.

"You said that you wanted to know everything your uncle did to me?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt up. Derek and Isaac both nodded and Scott took a deep breath and let his shirt fall to the floor, revealing a canvas of scars.

He heard the muffled gasps of his Alpha and Isaac. He couldn't stop the flinch when he felt Derek's cold hands on his shoulder, but one soft growl from the older man and his body relaxed under Derek's hands.

He felt Derek trace the scar that went from his shoulder blade to just below his pants, it was still angry. Peter had been angry when he had made it, he had coated a knife in wolfs bane and made it like that. It was a punishment for almost slipping their secret in front of Derek.

He let out a quiet whimper and was suddenly engulfed in his Alpha's arms, breathing deeply and scenting the older wolf and taking comfort in his scent.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered from where his mouth was hidden in his hair.

He didn't say anything, the only thing he did was letting out another whimper, the arms around him tightening even more and another set joined them. Isaac.

Derek POV.

He held Scott tight as the pup whimpered. He had known Peter was many things, but this took the prize. He looked at Isaac over Scott's shoulder and nodded, "I think it's about time people other than us three, learns what happened to you Scott, but for now we'll let you decide who gets to know, okay," he whispered.

He could feel Scott nod and hear the teen's breath hitch, "I need to apologize to Deaton."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, "There's no need. Deaton knows that you felt trapped, you reacted accordingly to what your instincts told you."

"That doesn't change the fact that I could have left the room a killer."

This time Derek shook his head and looked Scott in the eyes, his eyes bleeding crimson.

"We're predators; we don't have to be killers, Scott."

"Isaac, go arrange something, we take my loft," he ordered and Isaac left the room.

His fingers traced one of the scars on Scott's back, and his mind was working overtime on how they had been made, had any of them been when Peter had been the Alpha? He didn't know and if he should be completely honest, he didn't want to know.

"We're going to fix us Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudo and Comment.


	4. Peace of mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott runs away.

Chapter four.  
Peace of mind.

" _Intimidated, old traumas triggered, and  
fearing for my safety, I did what I felt I  
needed to do."_ _  
_ _―_ _Sierra D. Waters_ _,_ _Debbie._

He stood leaned up against a wall with his eyes locked on the door. Isaac had called the pack and said something to them, he didn't know what, but the beta told him that they could meet around the next morning.

He told Isaac and Boyd to stay back at the train station with Scott. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered how hellish it had been for him to get Scott to let him go.

_His heart was painful in his chest as he heard Scott whimper from where the pup's mouth was hidden in his shirt, the teen's arms locked around him in a tight embrace that Derek could see no way out of._

" _Scott, I have to. Isaac and Boyd are going to stay here," he tried to say as he again began to try to move away from Scott, the young wolf just whined and pressed himself closer to the Alpha, "No, please don't leave me, please don't do it, stay, please Derek, Alpha," Scott whimpered and pleaded with him._

_Derek sighed and breathed in deeply, smelling Scott and only Scott._

" _I'm sorry, I can't do that Scott and you know it. Let me go," he commanded._

_Scott's arms lessened around him just a little but it was all he needed, and in a flash he was out of the station, falling to his knees when Scott's howl reached him, his own wolf begging him to go back and comfort their pack mate._

He sighed deeply and hid his face in his hands. He could feel Scott's distress over being away from him, and he mentally thanked Isaac and Boyd for staying with him.

A soft series of knocks on the metal door broke Derek out of his thoughts. From the ever fast heart rate, Derek knew that Stiles had arrived.

He let the boy let himself in. When he could smell him, he looked up and pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand in front of the teen.

"I'm not going to give the same speech twice but when we're done here, could you please tell Scott's mother and tell her that at the moment Scott will be living with me," he asked with hard eyes and a soft voice.

Stiles nodded and Derek could see that he was just about to ask a question, when there was a knock on the door again, this time Derek could hear two heartbeats and guessed that Allison and Lydia had come together.

Stiles moved to let them in and despite not looking up; Derek could feel their eyes on him.

He shook his head and took a deep breath and pointed them over to the couch, he would rather stand up.

All three of them sat tense and rigid on the couch and all three sets of eyes were on him.

"I'm guessing that all of you have at some point noted that Scott hasn't been acting like he usually did."

All of them nodded and Derek continued with a heavy sigh.

"The cause of the problem have been handled and dealt with and now I'm asking you to tell me what you have been noticing about Scott."

Allison raised a hand and Derek almost snorted at it.

"What was the cause of the problem? Where's Peter?"

At his uncle's name Derek snarled and his eyes flashed red for a second, before he calmed down enough to answer Allison.

"Peter's dead, torn to pieces and if he ever returns to the living again, kill him painfully."

All three nodded but then Lydia spoke up.

"I noticed how he always tensed up when people touched him, when he wasn't prepared for it." She turned her eyes to Allison and the brunet continued.

"It was right after Peter returned again, that he started acting out. He refused to have sex with me. It came to the point where he wouldn't let me touch him in any sexual way. It was like he was afraid," she said and looked at Derek with question in her eyes.

Derek was about to answer her, when a wave of peace rolled over him. It took him two seconds before he figured out that the emotion came from Scott. Barely a second later after that, a text beeped in on his phone and Derek looked at the text Isaac had sent him.

Isaac: Scott shifted again, he won't shift back again.

"Derek: Let him stay like it, I'm not done yet.

He sighed.

"I didn't know until you came back from the school trip and I was called to help Scott calm down again. I brought Peter up and told him how could he be weak if he had resisted my uncle. He didn't resist he said."

Derek swallowed and bowed his head, God; he didn't want to tell them it.

"Peter had from he had been an Alpha sexually abused Scott. He didn't stop until I killed him a small week ago."

Gasps around him broke out and he could hear them mutter "Oh God."

The room was quiet as he let them progress what he had just told them.

"What do we do now?" he heard Lydia ask, her voice cynical. Derek made a mental note to tell her later that she would make an amazing nurse.

He sighed again, "So far the biggest trouble is to knock it into his head that I won't throw him out of the pack, fix what Peter did to him and-"he shrugged and licked his lips.

"Have he told you what he did to him yet?" Stiles asked, his voice hurt over the knowledge that he hadn't seen what was wrong with his best friend.

"Yes. And we try to help him the best we can but he's not making it easy for us. The only ones he's really letting touch him are me and Isaac," he stopped when he heard a snort and looked at Allison and Stiles.

"What?"

It was Stiles that spoke. "I don't know if you've realized but Scott's not exactly the straightest person that I know, and I do know for a fact that he has certain feeling for a certain werewolf."

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. It was good to know.

"Tell us if we can help in any way. I'll tell Melissa," Allison said and with that the three teens left the loft.

The Alpha made a clicking sound with his tongue as he too, walked out of his loft and entered his car. 'Blackmail material' he thought.

He tensed up as soon as he saw Isaac stand in front of the iron door that led down to the train station. The beta had a wary look on his face and Derek didn't like it.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected, they offer their help if it will be needed. Now where's Scott?" he stopped when he saw the expression on Isaac's face, it looked like he really didn't want to tell him where Scott was.

"Isaac," he commanded.

"He kind of went a little mad and attacked me and Boyd-" Isaac lifted his shirt up to reveal healing wounds on his stomach and chest, "We couldn't hold him down and then he escaped out of a window, broke the glass I think, because he whimpered."

Derek couldn't stop his growl as he searched after Scott through their bond. He panicked when he couldn't feel the young werewolf and quickly realized that the young beta had closed off their bond.

He scented the air around them to see if he could get a scent of where Scott had run off to. 'The teen was a wolf; he would think like one too, he had to think like one' Derek thought to himself.

He tried to force an opening of their bond but had to let go of it, when he sank to his knees and groaned at the sharp pain he was feeling. He felt rather than he heard, Isaac get on his knees beside him and when he looked up at the beta, he had a concerned expression.

"He's blocking me actively. I don't know how but I can't feel him."

"You'll let him stay out there? This close to a full moon?" Isaac asked and looked in the direction of the forest.

"I fear I have no choice. As for if he's still out there when the full moon begins on Friday, I guess I'll just have to be in the forest."

"What makes you think he won't wander into town?

Derek looked sharply at Isaac; did he hint that Scott would do that?

"I mean that Scott isn't afraid of people like wolves normally are. Maybe he'll even attack if people come too close to him or something. We don't know what he's going to do Derek. There's also the fact that there could be hunters out there and they could find him" Isaac said with slight panic in his eyes.

Derek took a deep breath and got to his feet again. He walked towards the door leading inside and looked behind him, his eyebrow rose, "Coming?" he asked and disappeared down the stairs.

Scott POV.

He didn't know how he did it. His Alpha had left; he had begged him to not do so. He was afraid that the bad man would come back.

His Alpha kept going away and when he came back he always smelled sour, like he wasn't happy. He wanted the man to be happy, wanted to please him in a way that he hadn't wanted to please the bad man.

His claws dug deep into the soil as he rose to his legs again. He lifted his big head and looked up against the darkening sky. A sound to his left made his ears twist but he remained still.

He slowly started moving again. There were shards of glass in his fur. He could feel something in him call out, something that needed the comfort that he had now left.

He snorted and shook his head. There were so many smells. His attention perked forward when he heard some sounds from a clearing close by where he stood.

He started moving forward towards the sounds. He stopped before he could be seen from his cover behind the trees. There were two people, one of them had a gun and when he breathed in he could smell something that tickled his nose, made it itch. He pawed at his nose and tried to make the itch go away, somehow he knew that if he made a sound, the people in front of him would do bad things.

He couldn't hear the men talk but suddenly a laugh was broken by the silence and the black-brown wolf escaped before he could reveal himself to the bad men.

He lifted his head against the sky and let out a loud howl before he darted away and deeper into the forest, to a part where the wolf knew that nobody would ever go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure how many chapters there's gonna be, so just hang in.
> 
> Kudo and comment.


End file.
